


红眼夜航

by yy1611114001



Category: YY - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy1611114001/pseuds/yy1611114001





	红眼夜航

晦时玷污太阳。

凌晨机场的灯光睡了一半。

马雪阳手机没电了，正靠坐着行李箱仰头发呆，坐得很结实，塑料皮委屈地瘪下去一块。忽地觉察到，安检队列前年轻女孩偷摸打量的目光。  
好奇，羞怯，视线交接后，他温和地点头笑笑。

“欸，你好帅啊！是演员吗？”  
女孩耐不住好奇，侧过身小声询问。  
马雪阳摇头轻轻摆手。  
“谢谢啊，不是。”  
接着温和体恤地提醒她别掉队。

糊到这份上，的确没那必要交待自己是谁。  
见识过自报家门后成千双的茫然眼睛，热情早打消无几。  
至于频繁被称赞皮相，马雪阳凭此收到的热络和冷待是等量的，讨不来便宜可言。  
好处是单凭和软表相，谁也捕捉不到他的烦躁——前几天又被公司打发去拍闲戏了，做了十年音乐，混到现在要靠张脸吃饭。

当然不是自己单独去的，演出合同上买一送一，马雪阳是那个送的，被买的那个刚才被差遣去冲咖啡，他低头一瞥手表——十几分钟了还没回来，真够磨叽。

年轻小姑娘还在坚持不懈地追问，她觉得男人长得真眼熟，就是想不起来是谁。  
马雪阳估摸了一下她的年纪，试探性、轻声细语地开口。  
“那你知道至上励合吗？”  
然后收获了一个礼貌的疑问句。  
马雪阳心说妹妹你没有童年。

但还是保持真诚友善，耐心地解释一番，态度尽量温柔到温驯，甚至透出些许迟钝怠懒。  
不幸搭配尊容，易产生类似挑衅或者敷衍的不良反应，具体得看对方体验如何，才能有所倾斜。

哪怕被谁揍以老拳都有根本可究。

张远死哪儿了？  
现磨咖啡豆也要完事了吧。  
打发完小姑娘，马雪阳杵在安检口，心里不满表面呆滞，游思乱想抑制不住等待的无聊，他屈起指甲叩弹箱体，眼睛在聚顶灯散焦。

忽然上身被人撞了下，他往前踉跄了几步，回头一瞥就瞅见满脸沉痛的张远，端着俩杯子空不出手，嘴里嚷嚷。  
“你这老坐行李箱的毛病能不能改改？”  
接着顺势把杯子递到马雪阳嘴边，让他赶紧接着。  
“——早晚让你压坏。”

马雪阳显然被一通数落弄懵，他眨巴两下眼，回神踢了人一脚，猫挠似的不痛不痒。  
他仿佛罹患间歇性残疾，手插兜在里，凑过去就着张远的手仰头灌了口，攒好的怪罪词句混着滑腻奶咖吞服而下。  
怪香的，算了。

“等死我了，你下次快点。”  
他在渴饮间补充抱怨，喉舌湿热随说话，喷滚到张远脸上，接着理直气壮地招呼队长给推行李，自顾洒脱地走进安检口。

张远伺候过最大的咖不过如此。  
他瞪圆了眼骂，叫人赶紧滚回来。  
马雪阳视线被召回，看起来蔫头耷脑精神不济，颓丧如失怙幼犬，语气软绵可怜兮兮。  
“我好累啊。”  
他撒的娇很糙硬，赏脸吃这套的人不多，幸好跟前就有一位。

张远很给面子，熨帖地笑出声，佯装唉声叹气 ，最后推着双份行李登机。此举容易错觉他性格体恤温柔，从来好说话。  
怎么解释呢，他不过爱见马雪阳缺乏思虑的轻松神色。

没有久处就没法体悟到真实。  
张远自觉了解马雪阳，多少人骗这个人是不信他好骗，欺负他是不信他好欺负，一次就上瘾。  
脑子没有脸那么漂亮，昔日队友泼天脏污兜头而下，只展现宣糯的委屈，言语抵抗力度也像欲拒还迎，再次加害的优良刺激。  
隐约记得马雪阳说过他不怪谁，张远颇觉可笑，心想着我也不怪那人，我比较怪你，敢不敢长点儿心？

马雪阳经此祸难，不在镜头下的德行类似手机省电模式，仅支持单线程运行，后台罢工，间或息屏。  
哭笑即如廉价机票折一大半，不高明的某种保护办法，不至于自我戕害或使他者不快。  
细小虫豸蛀空了虎牙，那点针刺的隐痛，就藏匿于酸甜苦辣咸，规劝他少尝烟火食，拘谨如死。

都为后话，至少马雪阳眼下看起来是个人，不是AI。  
有情绪起伏，会闹会撒娇，撅翘唇珠延展成一条波澜，尾部精细上扬，单纯地钓取注意力。  
不知何时，彼此间气氛渐少清新明快，黏糊糊的暧昧浮泛，无形地腻味彼此。  
两个年逾而立的男人，不知道整天在勾勾搭搭什么。

过度且长久的相处会消磨掉羞耻感，假如再添简单睡眠关系，则调和为一份浓郁到想吐的烈性刺激。  
明明相处十年，张远不好琢磨是怎么变这样的，就算琢磨透彻，也很没意思。

惯常情况下，两人不大可能有升舱待遇，公司批个经费比让马雪阳不迟到都难。红眼航班头等舱廉价出售，张远自掏腰包买的，想着要睡好一点。  
主要是防止马雪阳靠他肩膀睡，一睡半途就直接栽到他怀里去，头脸在裤腰来回磨蹭，搁谁受得了。

这次座位中间有不窄的方桌，张远掖了小被子刚要短暂梦一场，就发现有人在拱他，眼也不睁地捏住其胳膊肉，提醒老实点。  
自己那么大地界儿，非要逾越界限。

“我靠一下怎么了？”  
马雪阳啧舌不满。  
他双目半阖，其间隐现有碎光，像恳求别人追逐它们——来看看吧，我们很清醒。

“你不嫌硌得慌？躺好。”  
张远抬手就给他掀回原位，用薄被捆绑结实，不准他乱动，此人不肯老实就范，驾轻就熟地挠张远痒痒玩。

“我睡不着啊。”马雪阳闹完小声嘟囔。  
这俩小时就落地了，睡什么睡。

“你就是不想让我歇，飞机很贵的，大哥。”  
张远掰他指头。  
熬夜还会变丑，你以为谁都像你天生丽质。

马雪阳理所当然“我没有”了一句，接着冷不丁地泛腻哼笑，“那谁让你非要乱花钱。”  
张远白眼斟酌了一会往哪翻，翻到最后视线下瞟。一只骨节分明的手，有意无意地耷拉在他裤裆，隐秘却活络的热度，隔着层布料迟缓扩散。

晨光熹微，旗帜高起，光看当然是看不下去的。

我操了。

“起来，我上厕所，别抓我了。”  
张远踢了踢马雪阳小腿，当然舍不得真踹，  
一举成功脱身。  
缠人无赖突然正色，皱着眉念叨起来。  
“你这肾是越来越不行了，以前还能坚持到下飞机的，要去看看。”

“…少说点儿废话。”

马雪阳瞬然嬉笑，显露的虎牙长得真不错，一定不能磨了补了，方便张远在不想看他眼睛的时候，视线有着落。  
可以不看他现在像自己捂化了骨头，惬意地窝在按摩椅，眼有莫名醉态，仰脸笑，扯出两弯脸颊沟。  
“张远，我怎么觉得，你这——”

一张嘴，张远就知道他要吐什么字，这种默契要死得烦人。  
“我咋了？那怎么办啊，你把帘子拉上？”

马雪阳行动很干脆。

他顺理成章地躺靠在身边人的胳膊上，那只漂亮的手慢悠悠故地重游，一通拆解，此时也不再有布料相隔。  
指腹浅薄的琴茧，皮脂之上灵动的筋膜，熟稔地关照着张远半勃欲胀的性器，虎口勒紧冠状沟来回捏掿，温软情色。

张远正适应着吐气，刚闭上眼忽然感觉自己被一口叼住，舌尖抵弄细孔，顿时噎死，离叫出声就差一个吸。

“…下次打声招呼行不行。”

马雪阳顾左右而言他。  
“今天拍戏我知道你不高兴，但也不能生我气。”  
他对着咸腥肉棍啄吻，话也不带停，空出手的拇指凑近张远下巴磨蹭，安抚那块因睡眠不足，而滋生的硬质闭口。

张远发现这人就是自己找收拾，客串个可有可无的小角色，显摆什么呢。

“谁生你气了？”  
张远笑笑，鼻骨和下颌暴露刻薄。  
“唉就那一下，又不是别的。”

他听着马雪阳解释，敷衍回应。  
“你说得对。”  
对啊就亲了一下，煞笔，那我也不想看。

马雪阳一看他妥协就傻笑，蹬鼻子上脸。  
“今天这么好说话啊，张远，我女朋友都没你那天反应大。”

女朋友，张远听罢一时语塞，他终于意识到哪不对，你妈的，这人女朋友就没有断过，还非来招他。

马雪阳眉眼低垂，不知道的以为他是困的，他吃东西老爱闭眼，嘴巴开合，张远想把什么东西塞进去。  
的确这么做了。

张远揉拨着眼下的发顶，手掌心轻柔地摁扣后脑，随马雪阳摆动的头颅挺身，间或扯拽掉几缕蜜棕。  
胯间的人呜呜咽咽地哼唧，皱起眉，热硬的前端，轻易戳穿喉管黏膜，未及吞吃的部分浮了层淫靡水光。  
他看着马雪阳瘦削的脸颊，被自己顶出一道弯弧，添补疲态，佐以向上偷瞄的圆亮眼睛，可爱到想死在他嘴里。

湿和紧，和情热构建的温水泥犁，只要对色欲坦诚相待，势必裸身陷落，神志不清。

受不了，张远觉着再搞下去自己就要叫了。  
“别吃了你，不好吃。”

他捏着马雪阳下颌退出来，拉好拉链，指尖仿佛掐灭瞳孔中焰色，轻易撞进一汪黑水流波。

“咱着急回公司吗？”  
那双眼睛在说话。  
“不急。”张远轻声回应。

马雪阳点点头。  
“这样吧，酒店钱我出。”

张远看了眼表，瘪嘴斜觑他，笑了一声。  
“哪用费那钱啊。”  
说完把摸索着把沙发椅子放倒，拍拍大腿，意识马雪阳坐上来跟他一同不讲社会公德。

“进组几个月，是不是想我了？”  
从犯难掩得意之色，行动极其自然顺服地跪坐在张远鼓胀的裤裆上。  
张远忽地有些许后悔，想给马雪阳团吧团吧扔到行李架上。  
“要不要这么贱，我就不能也找个女朋友？”

马雪阳又咧嘴笑得智商堪忧，下垂眉眼好似讨饶，猫唇说话讨打。  
“你骂我，你还不如找苏醒呢。”

整个人就是欠收拾。

张远剥掉马雪阳表皮，那件诡异蓝恐龙毛衣，和外套棉服帽子上滚边的蓝毛，都是他的精心搭配。  
类似小女孩玩娃娃，以为色块反复出现就是漂亮。

关在玻璃墙中的液体囚人，爬满莹润体肤，闻起来像揉掿榨汁后爆浆的奶味，在心口，即便把衣服全扒光了也还在恣肆洋溢，错觉是从他身体里产出。  
松雪无花果成精。

他从牛仔裤兜里摸了个安全套，随手扔在张远身上。低头磨蹭的嘴唇使言语支吾不清，自己下体那根勃发的握柄，被男人控死，技巧性地，轻松左右情欲的放量。  
飞机前部狭小一隅，幕帘四合，四周渴睡的空乘仿佛听不见，那些咬死下唇却仍不慎倾泻的呻吟，及微弱水声。  
只是一点循规蹈矩的刺激。

马雪阳紧缩着薄窄肩头，脸埋在张远颈窝拱吻，像宠物撒娇，伸舌头把温热体肤舔到湿漉漉。  
四指戳刺进尾骨下段，柔嫩的淫浪之源，又搅和又抠弄，毫不怜惜。他竟像久旱逢甘露似的，喟叹出长长的一口气，欣悦地体味胀痛。  
痒和痛苦此刻没什么不同，彼此是彼此寒冬腊月的蒸笼。

东西长得不大，骚点也生得浅。  
真是活该被操。

张远熟门熟路地，戳进他肉洞里的那块腺体，刮挠拨动，激起马雪阳嘤咛连连，脊背因激爽而僵直，双臂一下子抱死张远的脖颈，看起来像寄生在他皮肤。  
那两弯胳膊，好似有热奶从张远腰间淌溢到脊背，嫩白腻滑的浆体，凝滞成两管，紧紧缠缚着男人宽厚的脊背，在末端分叉十道，全数插进柔软发丛。  
马雪阳感觉这人是软的，体肤是软的，眼神是软的，声音像把钝感钢刀剁碎他的理性，自软乎乎的嘴唇里钻泄，仅有一处硬如烙铁。

“张软。”  
马雪阳宣糯地喊人，他想舔掉张远脸上的汗，顺便舌尖游移到紧抿的嘴唇。  
只是想了一下，没有那么做，主要是怕这人骂他恶心。  
他又在心里斟酌好托辞了，就算自己清清楚楚，自己也他妈觉得怪恶心的。

张远手指从泥泞地艰难拔离，银丝黏连地掰开双臀，换了更热硬粗大的性器进去，要把马雪阳从此地捣烂般的力度，不温柔的掼攘抽合。

腺体被几经研磨压迫，怀里人叫得像快要死了，断断续续，气息奄奄，放浪到张远只能拿嘴堵他。

他反应不及，几欲窒息，被逼出泪眼涟涟。  
只是想消弥后穴酥痒，以肉壁描述性器筋棱，这和食道滚上来的饿嗝一样。  
想要肿胀挺动刺击，戳漏他血肉表皮一包浑浊的脓水，淅淅沥沥喷溅在两人股间。

求索深处，挖掘最底部。  
腿根啪啪地撞打耻骨，过度高频的操弄，臀肉延展变形，因快感缩皱了两洼精窝，颤抖而可怜兮兮。  
痛感呻吟，激爽喘叫，不咬他嘴就停不住。

张远搓着马雪阳几撮头发把玩，耷拉在他两边的腿骨，如鸾铃样摇颤。看着他在遭逢贱淫时，因高潮而眼波流泛憧憬色。

没滋味地，看着那张漂亮的、过熟的脸，越来越觉得他原来分明不长这样，蜜水眉目，红软弯唇，以及对快感诡异坦然的表情，不收敛的淫色放荡。

结结实实宠溺多年的乖傻弟弟，到底怎么变异成妖精的？

精怪背部沟壑，是一道浅凹槽，淫靡地渗露汗珠，指尖严丝合缝地滑过，滑到马雪阳湿漉漉的尾骨，被张远轻轻一碰就受不了地乱哼哼，后穴陡然紧缩。

“你夹死我算了。”

张远嘶着舌，抬手拍了人屁股一掌。

耻感被唤醒，马雪阳咬着食指掩泣求饶，哀啭的哭叫仿佛是从他眼眶决堤，在捅攮贯穿下，不外一种容器，空又小，淫欲注满进去，淤积而出，泅湿白床单。

耳垂的圆痣和细幼洞孔，就在张远唇畔。

括约肌箍紧咬合，不住挽留他，阻涩使肠肉血色随性器涌出，再猛地还本收缩，一颠弄一短吟，乱生内热惑蛊之疾。

张远扣着马雪阳的腰眼，以便顺畅进行下流淫欢，  
逃也逃不了，予取予求。骤雨狂浪的情潮中，湿到濒临昏聩，神思恍惚。

需要一个吻，吻至喉管即刻猝亡，直到体味男人赐付的快感后，再对是否准许它复生而思量。  
下体融化，马雪阳高仰着头，引颈受颅，形身恣肆媾和，神魂仿若在尾端黏连。

实则，即便捅进内里尽兴搅和，也无法触及魂灵的表皮，进入他的宇宙，即使作为某颗漫游的微粒也不行。  
一种廉宜的且深厚的交情。

赤裸交媾间，雌伏的姿态漂亮到想让他就这么死。不再是那个熟稔到腻烦的马雪阳，不保留地展现放浪，撕裂黏连肉洞，张远不甘就此抽离，干脆捅得肠穿肚烂，担心一旦撤身，男人就还原本色，厚重的隔膜再起。

哪来骗人的里世界，张远游钻到最深处，也有没有找到飞行的法则，找到那片岛。  
他不喜欢，就要操得稀烂。

“雪阳，爽不爽？”  
张远哑嗓笑问，磁和酥钻入鼓膜。

渐起的痴迷笑音和哼喘一样破碎，马雪阳应接不暇，随着撞击的摇动点头。  
“你厉害…”  
之后说个无声脏字，他蔫乎乎地骂。

“你女朋友…呼…知道你这德行吗？”  
张远早见识过马雪阳哄逗小女孩，不切实的言语表情，得心应手的温润做派。  
诡异到好笑，他凭什么东西获取可供他人依赖的资格，明明还反复于泥沼边缘，得时刻张远引着归路。

马雪阳仿佛眼瞎耳聋，抵御掉讥讽，照旧不管不顾地变调哼叫。

自己掰开双腿好受吗，被最亲密体面的折辱喜欢吗。多扯点牵绊，即便见不得光，腐烂化脓的血肉寄生关系，也要呈上心帐笔笔清算。

不求回馈，不顾悲欣岂非情感的理型，一但得到，就会忧虑失去。  
只要舒服，只要能痛快。  
舍去名香宝烛，不鉴皇天后土，可逃鬼戮神诛。

马雪阳出站的时候几乎被半抱着牵走。  
注视着两人扣合的十指，他又不合时宜地忆思无聊往昔。

“叔叔阿姨不催你啊。”  
在二月队友的生日会上，谈及年龄，张远笑意微微地讯问。

马雪阳还是那副正经严肃态。  
“我不结婚，先谈完恋爱再说。”

张远快笑死了，腹诽分得倒挺清楚，可惜等龄适婚女性已然不太吃他那套。

“行，你再带着人家多飞一会儿，记得让她岛上生个孩子再回家。”

长不大有错吗？  
就算理直气壮地逃避，也躲不掉俗烂人间百般侵袭，继而变成一种复杂。

纯情还存在吗？  
在无数即起即灭的情绪中，他恐怕早已混淆了自我，真实模样信掷入声色光影流汇的迷离海，自己都打捞不着，要指望谁帮帮他。

偶像适合被幻想，被纪念，但并不适宜入肉到骨的喜欢。

身光颈靓，徒遭人羡妒。

辗转酒店，马雪阳又做了个飞上天后，内缩不住透明蜓翅，最后降落不回家的噩梦。

醒来发现有人抓着他手玩。  
四处充斥苏烟气味，熏醉理智。

张远仔仔细细地，把他指甲的藏白抵出来，块状泥渍，细小污秽，珍视非常，像能就此抠摸掉，白玉通身唯一不干净的瑕迹。 

“该剪剪了，啊。”  
说完屈其四指，胡乱吹气。

马雪阳软瘫着，没有回应，身陷晦暗阴影中央，于不明朗之地，眨巴了两下通红的眼。

越来越红。  
爽的，熬的，没别的。

血河于浑白的眼珠里微观蜿蜒，比唇红更红。


End file.
